1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device having an image processing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as cellular phones, electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals, laptop computers and the like have become a necessity to modern life. Such devices often include a camera function that permits users to capture images and enhance the captured images by applying various photographic effects to them. At present, the need exists for new user interfaces for applying photographic effects to images that are both effective and easy-to-use.